


Handling Lucius

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Hermione Granger, Auror Neville Longbottom, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: When Lucius Malfoy agrees to provide information and infiltrate the last of the Death Eater camps, Auror Hermione Granger volunteers to be his handler. Little did Hermione know, the assignment would be key to breaking down the walls around her heart. (This is the story based on my drabble of the same name, posted Nov 11, 2018.)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 23
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I'm posting this as a WIP and I'm a slooooow writer.

**Prologue**

“Next, I need a babysitter for a high-profile informant. Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, was caught and is offering testimony in exchange for leniency…”

“Right here,” Hermione leapt from the desk and raised her hand.

“This is a three-month watch and transport assignment, Granger. Not very exciting for a new Auror…”

Hearing the wizard’s name motivated Hermione to volunteer for the assignment with little thought to the amount of action she’d see. Most immediately, she relished the idea of Malfoy subject to the supervision of a Muggle-born. Acting as the wizard’s handler would beat filing paperwork in the stuffy office perpetually reeking of strong coffee. Action, be damned.

**I. Descry**

“What’s wrong with him?” Hermione demanded upon espying Lucius Malfoy’s condition.

The wizard appeared to be unconscious, levitated into her keeping at Azkaban’s sole entrance. His robes were foul and ripped.

The Auror Guard named Sain shrugged. “I just come on duty. First I seen him.”

Outraged by Malfoy’s obvious illness, Hermione reorganized her priorities. Most days, she might have demanded explanations and used her celebrity to petition for systemic change; however, there was a visibly neglected and abused wizard in need of care. An overhaul of Azkaban’s practices could wait a day.

“This isn’t over,” Hermione muttered seditiously as she scribbled her signature on the release paperwork.

Sain had the good sense to widen his eyes as Hermione fixed him with an I-Mean-Business stare and took over levitating the weak wizard.

“Lucius Malfoy, I’m Hermione Granger, an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. I have been tasked with relocating you to your home.”

Hermione couldn’t say more due to the cool rage choking her. His gaze was cloudy and there was a trickle of blood at the corner of his dry lips. Had he been beaten?

With a final glare at Sain, Hermione grasped Malfoy’s arm and Disapparated for his home in Wiltshire.

Disgusted at discovering the wizard in subpar condition and questionable state of consciousness, Hermione marched onto Malfoy property and straight into the manor. She noted the lack of family to welcome him. Upon receiving the assignment, she’d sent an owl to Draco but received no reply and decided she wasn’t really surprised.

Halted in uncertainty just inside the doorway, Hermione glanced about. She had no idea where to go. At the appearance of a house-elf, Malfoy roused himself.

“Nibby,” he mumbled. “My room.”

The young-looking house-elf bowed and transported the three of them into a room that Hermione assumed to be Lucius’. She settled him gently onto his bed. He gave a sigh of relief that rattled his lungs.

“Nibby, your master is gravely ill. Will you help me?”

“Nibby will help master!” the elf squeaked, wringing its hands as it examined Lucius.

The wizard lay where Hermione had settled him. He appeared to have passed out, exhausted in his liberation.

“He needs to be bathed and put into clean robes. …Does Mr. Malfoy have a family healer?”

“Master does not like healers,” Nibby replied mutinously.

“Alright. I’ll evaluate him and then decide,” Hermione said, eager to placate the creature. The house-elf was, it appeared, the only assistance she’d have to restore Malfoy to health.

Nibby eyed Hermione but accepted her presence and began stripping Lucius of his torn robes. It was impossible for Hermione to ignore the evidence of poor treatment. Even beneath his robes he was bruised and dirty. In need of a focus for her anger, Hermione opened her drawstring bag and summoned her cauldron and potions stock; Lucius would need treatment if not from a healer, from her.

**II. Foment**

“I didn’t believe it,” drawled a voice from the doorway, startling Hermione from drowsing.

Draco had arrived.

“Is he going to be alright?” he asked, jutting his chin towards his father.

“Yes, he’s just resting now.” Hermione replied, self-consciously smoothing her hair. She’d made herself comfortable in an oversized chair at Lucius’ bedside after spending hours brewing potions and forcing the Malfoy patriarch to swallow them.

“Why you?” he asked, voice crisp.

“Couldn’t say,” Hermione replied just as bitterly. If Draco was going to behave a prat, she’d treat him as one.

“Probably wouldn’t even if you could,” he mulled, accurately echoing Hermione’s thoughts.

Unable to help herself, Hermione responded with a small grin.

“Your father made a deal with the Ministry. He’s offered information for his freedom. I’ll take care of him.”

“See that you do. He’s made himself a target on both sides.”

“Yes,” Hermione replied softly. She hadn’t thought of that.

With a final lingering look at his father, mouth grim, Draco left.

Hermione hesitated for a heartbeat then called for Nibby.

“Will you fetch broth for your master and watch over him? I need to secure the house.”

Draco’s words reminded Hermione that she needed to send a few well-worded owls and that her assignment included personal protection. As Hermione made her way through the large mansion casting security spells, she noted that many rooms appeared ransacked while others were untouched. Had someone been looking for something..?

Once satisfied with the mansion’s protection, Hermione returned to discover that her cauldron, potions paraphernalia, and personal belongings had been neatly arranged in the room preceding Lucius’ bedroom. A bed had been made up for her, as well. The sight of clean white sheets was welcoming but she needed to check on Lucius.

Obviously, the wizard had regained some strength. Upon opening the door, Hermione froze at the sight awaiting her. Lucius Malfoy stood steaming and dripping water in a shallow, cast iron tub. Skin pink with heat and mottled by countless scars, he slowly, painstakingly, drew on a dressing robe with Nibby’s assistance. A wave of mint-scented steam tickled Hermione’s nose.

“Master is awake,” Nibby chirruped happily.

“I’m so glad,” Hermione replied, mouth suddenly dry. Even as malnourished as he undoubtedly was, the sight of Lucius Malfoy’s nude backside and broad shoulders would inspire sculptors. He would certainly be burned into Hermione’s memory for some time.

“Please get some rest and we’ll chat in the morning,” Hermione added. The wizard’s gaze was hazy with exhaustion and she surmised that Nibby was probably using levitation to keep him upright. Lucius didn’t appear to even recognize her.

Male voices exchanging conversation roused Hermione from a restful slumber. The book she’d fallen asleep reading was under one hand and her wand grasped in the other. She stretched slowly and took care to perform a few brusque ablutions in silence.

“How can you not remember?” Draco’s voice asked.

“It’s difficult to explain,” Lucius replied in a dry tone. “But you aren’t safe here. Go to the chateau in France.”

Draco’s response was too low to overhear and Hermione tore herself away from eavesdropping to tidy her potions supplies.

Nibby appeared with a letter from the Ministry and Hermione paused in her work to read it. She and Malfoy were being summoned, already.

After a few moments, Draco stormed through with hard eyes. He didn’t even glance in Hermione’s direction.

Knowing that Lucius was awake and aware, Hermione knocked on his cracked door as she gingerly pushed it open.

“Enter,” Lucius said then erupted with a wracking cough.

“Ms. Granger,” he drawled after catching his breath, brows high. Lucius was sitting up in bed, appearing quite alert.

“You didn’t know me,” she confirmed.

“I understand you’re responsible for the significant improvement in my health,” he said, voice abused by coughing.

Hermione nodded and shrugged at the same time. She didn’t expect gratitude or acknowledgement for something any decent person would do.

“Thank you,” he said, pale eyes clear and genuine.

For a moment, Hermione was moved by his sincerity. Regardless, she was content to be polite while she received graciousness in kind.

“You’re welcome,” she finally replied. “The Ministry would like us to come in this morning.”

“I see,” the wizard replied carefully, face becoming guarded.

“You’ve time to eat breakfast,” Hermione offered. She hated that the mention of her employer inspired such caution. Lucius had seemed almost human for a moment. And she’d rather liked that moment. 

“Not much of an appetite. I’ll be ready in moments,” he said and coughed, again.

Hermione met his curious glance and realized that he was probably waiting for her to step out so that he could don robes. A flush of warmth crawled up her neck as she escaped to the outer room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on this - don't give up!

**III. The Fundamentals of Psychopathy **

“How are you?” Neville asked as he joined Hermione in his office and closed the door.

“’How am I?’” Hermione parroted. “What the hell kind of question is that? I’m fucking peachy, Neville. How are you?”

Neville narrowed his eyes at Hermione and waited.

“Have you any idea of the heinous treatment Malfoy suffered at Azkaban? Who’s keeping an eye on the Aurors out there? Lucius is seriously ill and I suspect he was beaten and the evidence spelled away.”

“Are you finished?”

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

Neville took the seat across the desk and flipped open a file.

“Lucius Malfoy is a textbook psychopath,” he began, in careful annunciation. “He was thoroughly examined, monitored, and tested at Azkaban. Every report has the same conclusion.”

“Duly noted,” Hermione growled.

“That means he’s dangerous, Hermione. Assume you’re being manipulated all of the time. Psychopaths use their good traits to get what they want. They are charming, witty, intelligent, financially successful, excellent leaders, and know what to say, when.”

“Thank you for the recitation, Neville,” Hermione snapped. “I want to know that you’re looking into the situation at Azkaban.”

“Of course I am,” Neville bit in reply. “I want you to tell me you hear what I’m saying. Malfoy is _exceptionally_ dangerous. When Narcissa was killed by other Death Eaters, he left no survivors.”

“I hear you,” Hermione sighed.

Neville leaned towards Hermione, gaze full of concern. “Consider that his appearance at Azkaban was for show.”

Despite her training, despite the world as Hermione had experienced it so far, people continued to surprise her. At the idea of Malfoy faking his injuries and illness, she flinched. It was entirely possible.

Hermione shot Neville an embarrassed glance and nodded. “I hear you.”

“Good. Now, tell me about the situation in his home,” Neville directed, picking up a quill to take notes.

Before Hermione could speak a word, the office door banged open.

“Longbottom, Granger, the Minister wants you in his office,” said a harried-looking clerk.

Hermione and Neville stepped into Minister Shacklebolt’s office and were offered chairs by the clerk with untidy hair.

“Thank you for joining us. Mr. Malfoy is offering more than just information,” Kingsley explained.

Lucius met Hermione’s glance but his face betrayed nothing. She noted the dark circles under his eyes and unusually pale skin. Could wandless magic be responsible or was he truly recovering from illness? He’d have to be a master thespian…

“Mr. Malfoy claims to know the locations of several Death Eater safe houses. In exchange for this information, he is asking to accompany you on the raids.”

Neville coughed as if to hide scoffing and Hermione subtly elbowed him.

“Well, what do you think?” Kingsley prompted at their silence.

“For what purpose do you wish to go on the raids?” Hermione directed to Lucius. Obviously, Kingsley was as susceptible as anyone to the Malfoy charm; she’d best find the wizard’s angle. 

“To insure that no one escapes.”

Hermione stared into his pale eyes a moment before she figured it out.

“You want a wand,” she breathed.

“A limited-use wand,” Kingsley corrected.

Hermione couldn’t help but smile. Malfoy was dangerous, indeed.

**VI. Palliate**

Lucius was sluggish upon leaving the Minister’s office. Hermione cast a feather-light charm on him to get him to the Apparition point, then home. Yes, it was still possible it was false lethargy. However, Hermione knew she couldn’t live with herself if he was truly suffering and she failed to support him.

“Better?”

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Lucius remained quite close to Hermione, as if to lean on her should he need.

“I’ll brew you a Strengthening Solution,” Hermione said.

“Your concern is touching…” he hissed.

Hermione shot the wizard a glance. She had no idea whether or not he was being sarcastic and chose to ignore the comment.

Somewhere between London and Wiltshire, Lucius lost consciousness. Hermione had to hug him to keep him upright until their feet found ground. Thank goodness she’d cast the lightness spell; she could only imagine what horror might have otherwise occurred during Apparition.

Once again, Hermione levitated the wizard into his home. Nibby scurried after them up the stairs, squeaking with worry.

“I have no idea what’s wrong with him,” Hermione said hopelessly, settling him on his bed.

“Nibby, is there a library..?”

“Yes, Miss. Follow the corridor west,” Nibby explained as he wrung out a flannel and began dabbing at his master’s face.

He was entirely too pale. Well, more pale than usual. Hermione would make one final attempt to improve his health but if didn’t take, she was calling in a healer.

A trip to the library later, Hermione returned with several books on magical diagnosis. She was elated to find Lucius awake.

“How do you feel?” she asked, sitting beside him to feel his forehead.

“I’m exhausted,” he replied in a hushed tone.

“If I can’t help you, I’m sending for a healer,” she warned.

Lucius gripped her wrist, guiding her hand from his face, but held onto it.

“Such trouble,” he muttered.

“You’re my responsibility,” she replied, feeling awkward but experiencing a thrill from the touch of his hand.

“Of course,” he replied, pale gaze falling to the quilt.

He released her hand and Hermione moved to the chair to flip through the books. Sitting beside him and checking for a fever hadn’t felt intimate until he’d taken her wrist. A sweet pang of desire had lifted through her although she didn’t think he intended it. Neville’s words rang through her mind. Yes, yes. Lucius Malfoy might be manipulating her. However, she found it hard to believe he’d risk splinching himself just to gain her sympathy.

“Can you tell me anything about your treatment at Azkaban?” she asked.

“I believe I was Obliviated,” he growled.

Hermione cursed under her breath. How had this been allowed to happen? She’d push for reform at Azkaban as soon as her assignment wasn’t her immediate priority.

**V. Salacious **

Twirling her wand while she skimmed pages, Hermione imagined the sensation of his gaze on her. Why did her wrist tingle where he’d touched her? He had no wand but was a well-known potions master. There were certainly potions capable of producing pleasurable sensations upon contact. Utterly distracted, Hermione pondered on the potions that might cause his symptoms as well. Her dark eyes glanced at his face; his eyes were closed.

Hermione’s gaze swept Lucius’ bedroom. Lighting her wand tip, she got up and began exploring in detail. Did Malfoy have a hidden potions lab? The nightstand held a random assortment of books. Tall wardrobes lined the opposite wall. Were those scratches on the marble floor?

The second wardrobe appeared to swing inward.

Hermione shot another quick glance at Lucius but he appeared to be fast asleep. Had she just discovered his secret potions laboratory? Sure enough, a silent revealing charm pulled the wardrobe from the wall. Breath shallow, Hermione inched into the room. An automatic light spell brought up soft golden lamps and she had to swallow her gasp.

It was a torture chamber! Chained manacles, an array of whips, cushioned benches and a table, glass bottles with obviously different potions, and… And… _Were those dildos_?

A whole other kind of horror filled Hermione. Sexual torture. Sadomasochism, bondage, and domination… Heat flooded her face but she couldn’t tear herself away from the contents of the room. It was as if she was sixteen and had accidentally wandered into the wrong shop in Knockturn Alley.

A sudden coughing fit from the other room pulled Hermione away. She was supposed to be taking care of her prisoner; not exploring his hidden sex room.


End file.
